Remember To Love Me
by LiteraryLullaby
Summary: I got tagged! Ten little ficlets all about Moliver, all based on songs.


**The title is totally random. Get over it. LOL, moving on.**

**Yo, my Fanfiction homies. Yeaaah, please remind me to never talk like that again. LOL. Anyway, as you may or may not know, there is a little tag game going around the Hannah Montana fandom, and possibly other fandoms. I'm not sure, though. Anyway, I'd like to thank dcjp for tagging me!**

**Uh, I'm supposed to tag five people. So I shall. But if I tag you and you've already been tagged, I apologize in advance. Okay, so here are the people I tag:**

**1. ****RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl (one of the only people on this site that I actually PM) **

**2. snickers3339 (yeah, I'm pretty sure she's already been tagged)**

**3. iheartdisney128**

**Now, I know there are some authors out there just dying to be tagged, but no one has tagged them yet. So, my last two tags go to the first two people to review this story. But if you've already been tagged or don't want to be tagged, then just say so. In that case, I will choose the _next_ reviewer.**

**If any of these ficlets totally suck, then I'm sorry. Most of them were written in the expanse of two minutes!**

**Love You Out Loud – Rascal Flatts**

Seven years, three months, and eight days. That was the exact amount of time he'd been in love with Miley Stewart. And just the night before, he'd found out she loved him too. He felt like he could explode out of pure joy.

"Oliver, I love you." Miley whispered as they lay down on the roof of his apartment building. Oliver could feel his heart pounding as he heard her say those words.

"I-I love you too. And the whole world should know." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, confused.

"I mean this." Oliver ran over to the edge of the roof. "I LOVE MILEY STEWART!"

Miley's mouth fell open as people on the street below stopped to look up at him. He was smiling and laughing, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Miley giggled and ran over to him, kissing him softly.

"AND I LOVE OLIVER OKEN!" She screamed.

**Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn - Hellogoodbye (very loosely based!)**

Miley was living halfway across the country. If Oliver could think of a better punishment, he would have to be Jigsaw. But it was the punishment he was living right then. No matter how many times he tried to picture her face in his head, it would never be the same. But tonight, he'd get to look at her real face.

"Give me a one way ticket to New York." Oliver demanded, looking intently at the woman at the airport desk.

"The only thing left is first class." She sighed, thinking that was going to stop Oliver from seeing Miley.

"I'll take it!" He smiled. The woman looked surprised, then handed him the ticket. After an hour or so, a voice came on saying his plane was there. He grabbed his carry on bag and ran onto the flight.

He was on his way to seeing her beautiful face.

**Everyday – High School Musical (I know, two flying ones in a row. Get over it.)**

"Miley, this is our chance." Oliver pleaded with her. Miley looked uneasily at the list of flights. Her eyes lingered on the one that was headed for Paris.

"I can't. I can't leave this all behind." She insisted, tightening her grip on the handle of her suitcase. Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Miles, this is our chance. We're never getting another one like this. We always talked about making it big, and here's our chance. The real world is coming fast, and if we don't take this we might end up striving just for a steady lifestyle." Oliver said.

"But…I can't leave." Miley repeated.

"Miley, I'll be with you the whole time. We'll only be in Paris for two years. Then we come back. Come on, this is our chance." Oliver promised. Miley sighed.

"You're right. Besides, I'll have you there. So I'll still have a little bit of home with me. I just…I'm scared that we won't be successful there." Miley confessed.

"Miley, have faith." Oliver smiled. Miley nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked towards the terminal for their flight. Soon, they'd be on the way to following their dreams.

"You're my faith." Miley whispered, so low that Oliver couldn't hear.

**Gone So Young – Amber Pacific**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say our final goodbyes to our dear friend, Oliver Oken." The priest said. Miley could see Oliver's parents crying their eyes out. She felt tears come to her own eyes. Twenty-one. That was too young to die.

There was so much she hadn't told him. How much he meant to her, how much she enjoyed being around him, and how much in love with him she was. She subconsiously knew that the whole rest of her life, she'd be haunted by memories of him.

Later that night, she collapsed crying on the couch in her apartment. She'd been strong for everyone, his parents, Lilly, her father, Jackson. She didn't want to be strong anymore. She just wanted to break down and cry.

Oliver being gone was too hard to contemplate. He was just too young. To go to heaven before getting far in life, it was so unfair. Then it hit her. He was in heaven. He was waiting for her in heaven. And when she died at the end of her life, she'd be with him there.

He was probably watching over her at that very moment, yearning to stop her pain. She knew deep down that he loved her too. He just hadn't gotten the chance to tell her. She suddenly felt a feeling of contentment wash over her.

He was in her heart tonight.

**Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

He didn't deserve her. Johnny Collins did not deserve Miley Stewart. Oliver knew this as he watched him flirt with her, as if he hadn't just been flirthing with Amber.

Johnny Collins didn't wipe away her tears when she was heartbroken. He didn't support her when her career started falling apart. He didn't spend endless nights with her just so she wouldn't feel alone. He wasn't the glue that held her life together.

That was Oliver. He was the one who did all of those things for her. He was the one that never let her fall, no matter what she did. And when Johnny Collins broke her heart, he'd be the one to convince her that she was still beautiful.

Even though she didn't know his feelings for her, he still would be there for her forever. It hurt him inside to see her get used by so many guys, but he couldn't tell her. He wasn't couragous enough for that. Besides, boyfriend wasn't his job. His job was to be her glue. And that was all it would ever be.

Little did he know, he was her everything.

**Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

Oliver tossed and turned. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long while. He knew the reason, though he would never tell anyone that. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. He wasn't supposed to see her face. He was supposed to see Becca's face.

"Ollie, you want some coffee?" His fiancee called from the kitchen. He sighed.

"No, Becca. I told you, I don't drink coffee." He yelled. He still remembered why. Back in high school Miley had told him she hated coffee breath. Ever since then, he hadn't touched a cup. Though he would never tell anyone that. His phone began buzzing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"O-Oliver?" Miley's voice cried.

"Miley, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I-I have to tell you something. I know we broke up a while ago, but I-I still love you." She cried. Oliver could feel his heart rise and fall at the same time. He was still in love with her too, though he would never tell anyone that.

"Is Jake there?" He whispered.

"N-no. He knows. He got really mad and left." She explained. Oliver closed his eyes. He had two choices. Leave Becca and go to Miley's apartment or stay with Becca and tell Miley to apologize to Jake.

"I…I love you too. But, I'm engaged." He told her.

"I-I know. I shouldn't of called." She said. He could hear her tears shaking her voice. He wanted to be faithful to Becca. He wanted to avoid breaking her heart. But it was unavoidable.

"Hold on. I'll be right over."

**For You I Will – Teddy Geiger**

How long had he loved her? A long time. How long had he been waiting to tell her? Too long. So tonight he was going to do it. He was going to tell her how he felt.

"Oliver, why'd you tell me to come?" Miley asked when she showed up at his door. Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. This was probably the fiftieth time he had tried to tell her his feelings. But this time, he was going to actually say it.

"I-I need to tell you something." He explained.

"Okay, tell me. I have this monster Algebra assignment and I need to get it done soon." Miley smiled. Oliver sighed. She was so laid back. She obviously had no idea about what he was about to say.

"I-I love y-you." He confessed.

"Aw, I love you too!" Miley smiled.

"No, not like that. I love you m-more than a f-friend." He repeated. Miley's eyes widened. Oliver knew that he'd made a mistake. She didn't feel the same way. Their friendship was ruined. But the next thing he knew, her lips were on his.

For once in his life, he hadn't made a mistake.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

Miley had told Oliver that Becca was a great girl. She swore to him that he and Becca were a match made in heaven. She convinced him to ask her out. She ensured him that Becca was a great catch. Truthfully, Miley thought Becca was a genuine b-i-t-c-h.

She hated lying to Oliver, but she had to. He was happy with Becca, and it wasn't her place to change that.

"Miley!" Oliver called. Miley turned around. There he was, running towards her. He looked extremely distressed.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I broke up with Becca." He blurted. Miley's mouth fell open. Of all the things, that was not something she was expecting.

"Why?" She asked. But instead of answering her, Oliver crashed his lips onto hers. Miley didn't know what to do at first, but then responded. After a while, Oliver pulled away.

"Because I'm in love with you." He whispered. Miley giggled at the confession.

"Oliver?" She smiled. He looked up at her, waiting for a response.

"I didn't like your girlfriend."

**Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade (very close to the song, here)**

She's sitting here, looking so strong. She holds her head high, thinking that she can't fall in love. Thinking that she is invincible to it. No one is invincible to falling in love.

"Tell me, what makes you think you're invincible?" I ask. She raises her eyebrows. She only said yes to this date only because I was persistent, or at least that's the reason she gave me. I can tell she's trying hard not to feel anything towards me.

"Excuse me?" She asks, sounding a bit angry.

"You think you can't fall in love. You think that you can shield yourself from it. Don't fake it, I can see that you're just scared of it. I am too." I whisper.

"I'm not scared of it. You're the one who is scared. You're vulnerable. Once you fall in love, your heart will be broken." She sighs. Why do people who know nothing about a subject try to act like an expert on it? She knows nothing about love.

"You are scared. You're vulnerable, too. We're all vulnerable. But that's why we have to trust. Maybe you were hurt, but everyone gets hurt. Just trust me not to hurt you." I beg, holding out my hand.

She looks at it shakily, and for the first time fear is completely evident in her eyes. She lets out a long sigh, then takes my hand.

**Right Here – Miley Cyrus**

She knew when the phone rang that something was up. Somehow the ring, though it was the same ring as it always was, sounded a bit more melancholy that before. Which was odd, because the ring tone was "We Got the Party". Still, answering the phone, she knew something was wrong.

"Miley." Said Oliver's voice, sounding completely distraught.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" She asked l.

"I need you to come over to my house right now." He said shakily. Whatever was going on, it had Oliver sounding terrified, heartbroken, and miserable. She thought of the mountain of homework she had, the long list of chores she had to do, and the Hannah CD signing she had to go to in fifteen minutes.

"I'll be right there." She said. Oliver was worth it.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me. Please. Do it. Press the button. It's purple. The button, I mean. Aren't short sentences great? I like them. You should review. This is getting old. Bye!**


End file.
